John Blake
Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Photographic Reflexes': He can copy any movement or action after seeing it performed, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what they does, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. He can copy how a person aims, giving himself incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons he would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts. He is able to duplicate almost any physical act he sees after seeing it done by someone else only once. Due to these reflexes, he can do things which border on superpowers. For instance he has discovered that after watching martial arts movies on fast-forward he is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity, effectively giving him a limited form of super-speed. *'Genius-Level Intellect': He possesses a genius-level intellect and is one of Kyle's most intelligent foes. **'Photographic Memory': He has an eidetic memory, which borders on almost total recall. This enables him to memorize virtually anything. **'Polymath': He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including various Sciences, History, Geology, Medicine, and several others. **'Multilingual': He is able to speak fluent Spanish, German, French, Russian, Mandarin, English, Urdu, Farsi, and Latin. **'Expert Strategist': He is highly devious and a highly gifted strategist and tactician. **'Expert Spy': John's a dangerous CIA agent trained in espionage, stealth, infiltration, and demolition. *'Meditation': John is skilled in Chinese meditative techniques which he uses to enhance his concentration and channel his ch'i. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Even without his photographic reflexes, John was a fairly good combatant. As seen, he was able to disarm a police-officer and defeat a pick-pocket on his own. **'Martial Artist/Fighting Styles': John from early age was interested in Martial arts, at the age of 6 he joined an academy where he was taught Aikido. Initially, he had no skills and was possibly one of the worst aikido practitioners. However, soon John discovered his "Photographic Reflexes" which allowed him to copy the skill of not only his teacher but all of the students who used to train with him hence making him a brilliant Aikido practitioner. John has watched several spy movies and has successfully copied every combat style and stunt performed in the movies. He has also copied and mastered the fighting styles of great martial artists such as Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Tony Jaa and Shin'ichi Chiba just by watching their movies. He has also mastered Boxing by watching Mike Tyson on tv. John has learned personal styles of these individuals from watching videos or from combat: Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Tony Jaa, Shin'ichi Chiba, Mike Tyson, Kevin Elijah, Kara Summers, Belladonna Morphine, Lauren Young, Hugh Stevenson, Dylan Storm, Grace Bowman and Drake Miller. Contractor Power *'Accelerated Probability': He can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one should make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, he can sense paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action, he can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himself along that path. John's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Obeisance: Equipment Trivia Category:Contractor